shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Emison
Emison is the femslash ship between Emily Fields and Alison DiLaurentis from the Pretty Little Liars fandom. Canon Emily and Alison first met in High School, and the pair were fast friends after Alison recruited Emily in her group of friends. Emily always had a crush on Alison but never allowed herself to accept those feelings. However, Alison always had a suspicion that Emily was gay and often teased her about it. Alison flirted with her, asked her to do things that she knew would mean a lot to Emily, and made remarks about Emily's feelings for other girls. One day after school, Emily found Alison in the library reading, "Great Expectations". Alison read a section of the book to Emily that was about loving someone without reason or promise. They shared a long gaze before Emily kissed her for the first time. The never talked about the kiss after that. They continued being friends, and Emily dated fellow swimmer Ben, but Alison disapproved and frequently told her to break-up with him despite Emily's resistance. One day after gym class, the girls were getting changed when Alison asked Emily to fasten her bra for her. Emily did, but also moved Alison's hair aside and kissed her on the neck. A shocked Alison told a hurt Emily that she wasn't into her - that she liked boys, and that the kisses that they shared were practice for the "real thing". This hurt Emily deeply and angered her, but things didn't change that much between the pair, especially Alison's teasing. On September 1, 2009, Alison visited Emily at her house and gifted her a snowglobe. She told Emily that the globe was very special, and asked her not to tell the other girls about it since she didn't get anything for them. This meant a lot to Emily, who kept the globe safe in her room. Alison also admitted that out of all the girls, Emily was the only one who she felt she could be honest with and that understood her the most. That night at a sleepover in the woods, Alison went missing much to the shock of Emily and the other girls. Two-years passed, and Emily learned that Alison's body had finally been discovered by the police and that Alison had been murdered. Emily and her friends also started receiving threatening texts from a person named, "A", who Emily feared is actually Alison due to a message that revealed their kiss. Emily later started to date a girl named Maya, who helped her realize that she was gay and that her feelings for Alison ran deeper than just friendship. Emily admitted this to her friends and said that she never had the chance to tell Alison that she loved her as more than a friend before she died. One day, "A" trapped Emily in a barn with a running car and almost killed her. However, someone dragged Emily out and saved her life. When Emily awoke her head was in Alison's lap, and Emily was shocked to see her. Alison admitted that she knew who the mysterious stalker "A" was, but refused to tell Emily as it wasn't safe yet. She also told her that out of all the girls, Emily was always her favorite, and that no one loved her as much as she did. She then gave Emily a choice - to stay in Rosewood or to come with her. Ali then leaned over and kissed her, moments before Emily's eyes closed. When she awoke again, she was surrounded by her friend with no sign of Alison, leaving her to question if it was a dream or real. The girls continued to search for Alison's true killer, which Emily feared was herself for a while but then learned that it wasn't. She also started to suspect that Alison was really alive again after she witnessed a blonde in a red coat who watched her from a distance several times. When Emily was about to be sawed in half by "A", the girl in the red coat, who was later revealed to be Alison, saved Emily. With Alison revealed to be alive (or at least highly suspected to be), Emily realized that the kiss they shared after Alison saved her from the barn was real. After this, Alison visited Emily in her room but Emily was angered by the fact that Alison had been alive the entire time and didn't tell her. Emily also admitted to no longer being able to see the good in Alison, and a few minutes later, Alison left the room. When Emily woke the next morning, her bedroom window was open, which meant that Alison had really been there. The next day, Shana Fring, a mutual friend to the pair, admitted to Emily that Alison was alive and wanted to see her. As proof of Ali being alive, Shana recited what Alison had told Emily when she saved her in the barn. Emily then went to meet Alison that night, and the two shared a tearful embrace, finally reunited once more. Emily begged her to come home and that they could figure out the rest later, but Alison refused due to "A" still being on the loose. Spencer Hastings arrived then and scared Alison off, which deeply angered Emily and caused a deep break in the pair's friendship. After Alison finally returned to Rosewood and her disappearance was explained to the police, the pair started to rebuild their friendship. Emily was unsure of her true feelings for Alison, if she liked her romantically or not, especially now that everything had settled. However, Emily continued to help Alison integrate back into society and even make peace with some of her old enemies and victims. Alison then admitted to Emily that the kisses they shared all those years ago, weren't just for practice, and apologized for making Emily feel as if her feelings were one-sided when they weren't. The pair also made-out in Alison's bed and possibly had sex for the first time, although this was never confirmed. Their fling was short-lived when Mona Vanderwaal edited a video that made Alison look like a bully again, and painted Mona as the victim. Emily believed that it was edited, but was angry that Alison didn't tell her what really happened the night of the confrontation. Alison's fabricated abduction story then started to unravel, which forced all of the girls into trouble. Emily tried to get Alison to tell the truth about not really being kidnapped, but Ali ultimately couldn't and accidentally identified her alleged "kidnapper", who she had recognized from her time on the run. She also accidentally identified the place she was allegedly held. Alison tried to explain to Emily that she recognized the place from her time on the run and that she had been assaulted there, but Emily refused to listen to her story. Infuriated and hurt, Emily ended both their romantic and friendly relationship. Emily and the Liars were then lead to believe that Alison was "A" and that she had murdered Mona, which both infuriated and disappointed Emily. She helped cover-up any evidence that could prove Alison's innocence and helped the police put Alison in prison. Emily was shattered and guilt-ridden when she learned that Alison was innocent, and after Ali's trial started, Emily worked tirelessly to prove Alison's innocence and find the real killer. She apologized to Alison a number of times, even after Ali told her that it wasn't her fault, but begged her to get her out of the prison. Emily and the Liars failed and were arrested as accomplices to the murder, and later kidnapped by the real "A". The girls went missing for weeks, and Alison was soon released after the police learned of the kidnapping. She then worked with Toby and Caleb to find Emily and the other girls, and ultimately saved Emily from the Dollhouse. The pair then formed a close bond and unbreakable friendship, with past sins being forgiven. They supported one another through their many difficulties and obstacles and worked together to find out "A's" real identity. Five-years-later, Emily, and the other Liars returned to Rosewood per Alison's request. Alison asked Emily and the other girls to help her bring her sister, Charlotte DiLaurentis (also known as A), home from Welby State Psychiatric Facility. Emily was conflicted by ultimately did what Alison wanted, despite her better judgment. The next day, Charlotte was murdered which devastated Alison but caused the pair to grow even closer. A few weeks passed and the women had seemed to pick-up their friendship where it left off. Alison then revealed her relationship with Charlotte's former doctor, Elliot Rollins, which surprised Emily as she had never heard of him before. Ali later, in the heat of the moment, married Elliot and left days later on their honeymoon. When she returned she started to experience hallucinations such as her deceased mother and Darren Wilden, which terrified her. Emily supported her until Alison admitted that she didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore, and needed help. Emily helped her check into Welby State Psychiatric Facility, but not before she asked Alison if she was sure about this. Emily tried to convince Alison to wait it out until Elliot returned, but Alison decided against it and said goodbye and checked into the hospital. Emily visited Alison as often as she could and checked on her every day until Elliot informed her that Alison's condition had worsened and that she had suffered a complete psychotic break. Emily instantly suspected foul play and that "A.D." had their hands in Welby as well. She even recruited wild-card and unpredictable Mary Drake to help her prove it. Emily later managed to involve all her friends in their search for evidence against Elliot, whom they believed had poisoned Alison. Emily then helped rescue a kidnapped Alison from Elliot who they thought was going to kill her, and helped bury him in the woods after they accidentally killed him. Emily later learned that Elliot Rollins was a fake identity and that the man Alison "married" was Archer Dunhill. Due to him lying about his name, Alison's marriage to Archer was ruled fraudulent. Alison leaned on Emily for support and opened up to her about her fears and true feelings, and Emily was there for her. One night, Emily stayed over at Alison's due to Hanna and Caleb's reconciliation. It was here that Alison suddenly admitted to Emily that she was pregnant with Archer's child and that she was terrified of what the child meant. Emily instantly comforted her and told her that she didn't have to make any decisions about the child now. Alison expressed that she was alone but Emily assured her that she wasn't as she was here for her always. Later in the night, the pair watched a movie when Alison started to cry at the thought of being forced to start a family. Emily comforted Alison, who then attempted to kiss her but Emily pulled away. Emily explained that she knew that Alison was vulnerable at the moment, but Ali assured her that wasn't why she wanted to kiss her. The two then share a passionate kiss and awoke the next morning snuggled up to one another, with Alison's head on Emily's chest. After that, Alison grew cold and hard towards everyone - especially Emily, who she was territorial over one minute and fighting with the next. When confronted, Emily forced her to admit that she was scared of having the child of a man she didn't even know, was overwhelmed, and didn't want to lose anyone - especially Emily. Emily realized that Alison only kissed her the other night so that she wouldn't leave, something that Alison admitted might be true but wasn't sure. This caused a distancing in their relationship, and Emily became less of a romantic interest and more of a friend. It wasn't until A.D. forced Alison to finally play their twisted game, that Alison learned the truth about her pregnancy. That the baby she carried wasn't her and Archer's, but Emily's and someone else's. When Emily had donated her eggs A.D. was the one who stole them. They then fertilized the eggs and had a doctor inseminate Alison with the fertilized egg while she was drugged in Welby. The revelation caused everything to change, as Alison was originally going to have an abortion, but canceled it after she told Emily the truth. Both women were hurt and confused, but Alison told Emily that it was up to her what would happen to the child. While Emily felt that it wasn't her choice due to her not carrying the child, Alison assured her that it was. After a few days, Emily asked Alison to have the baby which surprised Alison at first, but she ultimately agreed. Both women finally accepted the pregnancy and supported one another. One night, Paige snuck into Alison's house and managed to get her to admit her feelings for Emily. The next day, Alison admitted to Emily that she loved her and wanted to raise their child as a family - together. They kissed and their relationship became official for the first time. After the game was finished and "A.D." decided to leave town once and for all, Emily and Alison stayed in Rosewood to raise their twin daughters, Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields. Alison proposed to Emily a year later, and Emily happily accepted. Moments THE JENNA THING * In a flashback, Alison suggestively asked Emily to put on her bracelet, and their hands touched. PLEASE, DO TALK ABOUT ME WHEN I'M GONE * In a flashback, Alison talked about the elusive location known as the Kissing Rock, where lovers went to kiss. Alison then asked Emily who she would take there, even though she knew Emily wanted to take her. THE PERFECT STORM * In a flashback, their first kiss in the library is shown. * In a flashback, Alison told Emily she loved her. * In a flashback, a naked Alison asked Emily to fasten her bra, which leads to Emily making a move on Alison by kissing her neck. Ali then rudely told her the kisses were for practice and she wasn't into her like that. * Emily admitted to her friends that she loved Alison as more than a friend. MONSTERS IN THE END * In a flashback, Alison gave Emily a snowglobe, told her she was her favorite, and that Emily was the only one she could be honest with. OVER MY DEAD BODY * Alison saved Emily from the barn. * Ali called Emily her favorite and admitted to knowing that no one else loved her the way she did. * Alison kissed her. THE FIRST SECRET * Alison found out that Emily was gay and made a remark to her about it. * Ali promised to keep the secret of Emily being gay to herself. DEAD TO ME * In a flashback, Emily and Alison planned to go to Paris together, a trip that Alison deeply romanticized for Emily. THE MIRROR HAS THREE FACES * Jessica, Alison's mother, admitted to Emily that she knew that Emily loved Alison. She also admitted that she wished Alison could have returned those feelings. CLOSE ENCOUNTERS * Emison reunite at an abandoned factory. * They share a tearful hug. MISS ME X 100 * Alison told Emily that the kisses they shared weren't just for practice, and apologized for making her feel like her feelings were one-sided. * They make-out and possibly have sex. * Emily ended their fling after learning that Ali lied to her again. RUN ALI, RUN * Emily saved Alison from A, who had attacked her in her living room. * Emily held Alison after the attack. * Emily stayed up all night watching Alison sleep in case someone tried to attack her again. A DARK ALI * Emily asked Alison not to ID Cyrus as her kidnapper since Cyrus was innocent and Ali wasn't kidnapped. * Emily ended her friendship with Alison after she identified Cyrus. TAKING THIS ONE TO THE GRAVE * Emily believed Alison to be "A". * Alison told Emily that she was the one Ali trusted the most. * Ali learned that Emily thought she was "A" and was hurt by this. THE MELODY LINGERS ON * Ali called Emily from prison. * Emily apologized for her role in getting Alison arrested for a murder she didn't commit. GAME ON, CHARLES * Alison worked with Toby and Caleb to rescue Emily from A's Dollhouse. GAME OVER, CHARLES * Emison hold hands. * They share a sideways hug. * They say "I love you" to one another. OF LATE I THINK OF ROSEWOOD * Emily comforted a mourning Alison. DO NOT DISTURB * Alison took Emily to her egg-donation appointment. HUSH, HUSH, SWEET LIARS * Emily stayed the night at Alison's while Elliot was away. * Emily comforted her when she thought she saw Jessica and Wilden. * Alison opened up to Emily about not knowing what was real and what wasn't. * Shared "I love you's"' before Alison was admitted to Welby. TICK-TOCK, BITCHES * Emily visited her in Welby and asked if she murdered Charlotte. * In Alison's room, Emily remembered all of their past moments together. BEDLAM * A terrified Alison called Emily and asked for help. * Emily recruited Mary Drake to help her get into Welby and talk to Alison. * A drugged and restrained Alison told Emily that they missed their flight to Paris, but Em assured her they would take the next one. * Emily convinced the Liars that they have to get Alison out of Welby. THE TALENTED MR. ROLLINS * Emily and the Liars filed a misconduct charge against Elliot, as they knew he was torturing Alison. ALONG COMES MARY * Alison learned that Emily was seeing someone, and is visibly jealous. * Emily had to tell Alison that Elliot Rollins was really Archer Dunhill and that their marriage was fraudulent. WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE * Ali opened up to Emily about her relationship with Charlotte and feeling betrayed by her. * Emily held a sobbing Alison to her chest and comforted her. THE DARKEST KNIGHT * They hold hands. * Ali admitted to being pregnant. * Emily supported Alison and let her know she wasn't alone. * They share a kiss. * They wake up on the couch together and Alison had her head on Emily's chest. PLAYTIME * Emily was upset that Ali didn't let her come with her to the doctors. * Alison admitted to not knowing if she kissed Emily because she wanted to, or if she didn't want her to leave. * Emily asked Alison not to kiss her again until she knows. THESE BOOTS WERE MADE FOR STALKING * Emily tucked Ali's hair behind her ear and they hugged. * Alison refused to let her play the game alone and was there with her the whole time. POWER PLAY * Ali told her that she planned to get an abortion, a decision Emily supported, and they hugged * Alison found out that the child inside her was Emily's, and that A.D. had stolen Emily's eggs, fertilized them, and impregnated her. * Alison told Emily the truth about the baby being hers. IN THE EYE ABIDES THE HEART * Alison informed Emily that it was up to her what happened to the child. * Emily asked Alison to have the child and Ali promised to think about it. * Paige visited Alison who basically admitted to being in love with Emily. * Alison agreed to have the baby but only with Emily support, which Emily agreed to. * Emison share a hug. THE GLOVE THAT ROCKS THE CRADLE * Emily showed Alison the nursery she built. * Emison argue over Alison not taking her vitamins. * Alison admitted her feelings for Emily, told her she was in love with her, and they kissed. * They agree to raise the baby together as a family. CHOOSE OR LOSE * They make out on the sofa and started to have sex but were interrupted by A.D.'s game. * Alison set up a romantic picnic at the Kissing Rock at night. * They had sex at the Kissing Rock. FAREWELL, MY LOVELY * They kissed and Emily put her hand on Ali's knee. * In Emily's dream about Alison, Ali wrote "Alison DiLaurentis-Fields" on a chalkboard. TIL DEATH DO US PART * They are parents to twin girls, Lily and Grace. * Told each other "I love you" many times. * Alison met with Emily's mom and promised to always be there for Emily. * They are both still teachers at Rosewood High. * They hold hands when they left the Bachelorette party to have sex. * Ali told Emily that she would always be there for her no matter, and she would always have a family. * They have sex and make out. * Emily confronted Alison about avoiding her at the rehearsal dinner and being coy with her mom. * Alison admitted having planned a proposal with Emily's grandmother's ring. She then proposed to her. * They become engaged and kiss. Fanon The relationship between Emily and Alison was donned Emison by fans and show-runners after the first season. The ship was hugely popular, especially in the shows later seasons. The ships popularity lead to official Emison sweatshirts to be released, followed by other forms of Emison merchandise. The fandom was never quiet about their feelings about Emison which often lead to major ship-wars and disputes in the fandom. The war was mainly between the Paily shippers, who felt that Emison was antagonistic and unhealthy, and the Emison shippers. The war raged mainly during Season 4 and 5 before it eventually simmered down. It wasn't until the shows final season that the war erupted again when Emison started forming a romance just when Paige returned to Rosewood. After the series aired and Emison becoming endgame, the fandom settled and has been relatively quiet. Many even hope for an Emison reunion in the Pretty Little Liars spin-off, Pretty Little Liars: The Perfectionists, which stars Alison. Fandom FAN FICTION :Alison/Emily on FanFiction.Net :Emily/Alison on FanFiction.Net Children Lily and Grace Lily and Grace DiLaurentis-Fields are the identical twin daughters of Emily Fields. They are also the biological daughters of Wren Kingston and the surrogate daughters of Alison DiLaurentis. The twins were created with Emily's stolen eggs and Wren's sperm. A.D. then inseminated Alison with Emily's fertilized eggs, which resulted in Alison's pregnancy. While originally unsure of her role in the children's life, Alison chose to raise the girls with Emily so that they could be a real family. Behind the Scenes Quotes Trivia * Alison was the first girl that Emily had a crush on. She was also was the first girl that Emily ever kissed. * They both had their first same-sex kiss with one another. * Alison refers to Emily as "Girl Crush" in her diary, hinting that she had feelings for Emily while she was away. * Alison gave Emily a snow globe that once belonged to her Grandmother. Shana later said that Alison told her it was for someone special, but never told her who it was. * Alison was the only person Emily told that she didn't really have sex with Ben, even after Emily falsely admitted to it earlier. Alison also kept this a secret and has presumably never told anyone. * Out of the four other liars, Alison was always closest to Emily and vice versa. * Alison has told Emily a number of times that she was her favorite. * Alison carried and gave birth to Emily's twin-daughters. This was possible due to her being artificially inseminated with Emily's fertilized eggs while in Welby. This drew the pair closer, and they eventually started a romantic relationship together as they realized they wanted to be a family. * Alison and Emily had two daughters during the time jump in "'Til Death Do Us Part", Grace DiLaurentis-Fields and Lily DiLaurentis-Fields. * Alison proposed to Emily with Emily's grandmother's ring. Alison also did this with the help of Emily's mom, Pam. However, the super-romantic proposal she had planned never got to happen as Emily found out she was hiding something. Instead, she proposed in the living room of their house in a pug sweatshirt. * The actresses who play Emison, Sasha Pieterse and Shay Mitchell, both openly ship Emison and are big supports of the ship. * The actresses who play them are close friends off-screen, and some even ship the actresses together. * Sara Shepard wrote two novels focused on the Emison love-story, which were released exclusively online. The books, however, follow the Pretty Little Liars novel series and not the TV series. The books are titled, "Pretty Little Love" and "Pretty Little Lost" respectively. Photos 1x02_Emison1.jpg|The Jenna Thing 1x02_Emison2.jpg|The Jenna Thing 1x08_Emison1.jpg|Please, Do Talk About Me When I'm Gone 1x09_Emison1.jpg|The Perfect Storm 1x09_Emison2.jpg|The Perfect Storm 2x12_Emison1.jpg|Over My Dead Body 2x13_Emison1.jpg|The First Secret 2x13_Emison2.jpg|The First Secret 3x18_Emison1.jpg|Dead to Me 3x18_Emison2.jpg|Dead to Me 4x11_Emison1.jpg|Bring Down the Hoe 4x16_Emison1.png|Close Encounters 4x16_Emison2.png|Close Encounters 5x01_Emison.jpg|EscApe From New York 5x05_Emison1.png|Miss Me x 100 5x05_Emison2.png|Miss Me x 100 5x05_Emison3.png|Miss Me x 100 5x05_Emison4.png|Miss Me x 100 5x06_Emison.png|Run, Ali, Run 5x10_Emison1.jpg|A Dark Ali 5x10_Emison2.jpg|A Dark Ali 5x12_Emison.jpg|Taking This One to the Grave 5x23_Emison.jpg|The Melody Lingers On 6x01_Emison1.jpg|Game On, Charles 6x01_Emison2.jpg|Game On, Charles 6x01_Emison3.jpg|Game On, Charles 6x10_Emison.jpg|Game Over, Charles 6x11_Emison1.jpg|Of Late I Think Of Rosewood 6x11_Emison2.jpg|Of Late I Think Of Rosewood 6x15_Emison.jpg|Do Not Disturb 6x20_Emison1.jpg|Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars 6x20_Emison2.jpg|Hush, Hush, Sweet Liars 7x01_Emison.png|Tick-Tock, Bitches 7x05_Emison1.jpg|Along Comes Mary 7x05_Emison2.jpg|Along Comes Mary 7x06_Emison.jpg|Wanted: Dead or Alive 7x10_Emison1.jpg|The DArkest Knight 7x10_Emison2.jpg|The DArkest Knight 7x10_Emison3.jpg|The DArkest Knight 7x14_Emison1.jpg|Power Play 7x14_Emison2.jpg|Power Play 7x15_Emison.jpg|In the Eye Abides the Heart 7x16_Emison.jpg|The Glove That Rocks the Cradle 7x18_Emison.jpg|Choose or Lose 7x19_Emison.jpg|Farewell, My Lovely 7x20_Emison4.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part 7x20_Emison1.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part 7x20_Emison2.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part 7x20_Emison3.jpg|'Til Death Do Us Part Emison_Novel1.jpg|Pretty Little Love Emison_Novel2.jpg|Pretty Little Lost Videos Emily & Alison (emison) Full Story 1x01-7x20 All Emily and Alison Scenes Emison (HD)